plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Parasol Zombie
(attack being lobbed, still damages her on impact) |other special = Her parasol cannot be damaged |first seen = Lost City - Day 7 |flavor text = Wealthy beyond reason, the Parasol Zombie lived a life of luxury - when what she craved was a life of adventure. She funded the expedition to the Lost City and set out to see its wonders for herself, never forgetting to bring her trusty parasol. "In case it rains," she explained - but it only came out sounding like "Brains".}} Parasol Zombie is a zombie encountered in Lost City in Plants vs. Zombies 2. She protects herself and other zombies behind her from lobbed shots by using her parasol. The only way to damage her is by non-lobbed projectiles, such as peas, lasers, or explosives, and splash damage from lobbed plants, like melons. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Hungry Her parasol provides protection from lobbed projectiles. Wealthy beyond reason, the Parasol Zombie lived a life of luxury - when what she craved was a life of adventure. She funded the expedition to the Lost City and set out to see its wonders for herself, never forgetting to bring her trusty parasol. "In case it rains," she explained - but it only came out sounding like "Brains". Overview Parasol Zombie absorbs 16 normal damage shots and degrades upon an absorption of 8 normal damage shots before dying at 16 normal damage shots. Encounters Player's House: Piñata Party Lost City: Days 7-17, 19-32, Temple of Bloom, "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 8, Aloe, Salut! Epic Quest - Steps 1-8 and Piñata Party Neon Mixtape Tour: "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 2 Modern Day: Days 5, 12, 34, 42 and 44 Strategies General Parasol Zombie is a dangerous zombie, especially in large numbers. She does not only protect herself from lobbed projectiles, but also the zombies behind her. When she appears with a group of Excavator Zombies and Porter Gargantuars, they can cause massive damage on the lawn. Lobbed-shot plants (Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult, Melon-pult, Winter Melon, Pepper-pult, A.K.E.E., small berry of Strawburst, Spore-shroom, Blooming Heart, Dusk Lobber, and Apple Mortar) are useless against this zombie. The only way to damage them is to use plants that shoot projectiles forward, such as Peashooter and Red Stinger. Plants whose attacks can pierce through multiple zombies, such as Laser Bean and Fume-shroom, are useful for damaging several of these zombies in a row, as well as Excavator Zombies if they are also present. Snapdragon, Cold Snapdragon and Banana Launcher are useful against Parasol Zombie and Excavator Zombie. Do not count on Lava Guava's 3x3 explosion to hurt Parasol Zombie, because her parasol also deflects the lava created by the explosion. Parasol Zombie is affected by the resulting lava pool, however. Spikeweed and Spikerock also can damage this zombie, but it is advised to plant a defensive plant behind the Spikeweed or use a Stallia with it because of the Parasol Zombie's speed. With Excavator Zombie A Parasol Zombie and Excavator Zombie pair can be very hard to defeat, because they move very fast and can stop any projectile. Instant-use plants are still your best choices to kill them, along with two plants with forward projectiles and two lobbed-shot plants in the same lane. Two Red Stingers and two A.K.E.E.s can kill them. Laser Bean combined with Lightning Reed are a helpful combo in countering these two zombies at the same time. Splash damage of Melon-pult or Winter Melon can help both to harm zombies. Lost City - Day 13 The duo of Parasol Zombie and Excavator Zombie is the most dangerous at this level. It is advisable to have a Repeater or Red Stinger and Melon-pult or A.K.E.E. in each row. Spikerock may be useful against Parasol Zombie, but not against Excavator Zombie. It is also advisable to be careful with Bug Zombie and Lost Pilot Zombie. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Parasol's Almanac.png|Almanac entry part 1 Screenshot 2015-06-03-11-56-22.png|Almanac entry part 2 ParasolIcon.png|Almanac icon HDParasol.png|HD Parasol Zombie Screenshot 2015-05-30-00-42-02-1.png|Parasol Zombie ate the player's brains Screenshot 2015-05-29-01-28-34-1 (1).png|Hypnotized Parasol Zombie Burnt Parasol.jpg|A burnt Parasol Zombie Endurian SPIKES ATTACK.png|Parasol Zombie eating an Endurian Screenshot 2015-05-30-20-06-42-1.png|A fainted Parasol Zombie Screenshot 2015-05-31-19-23-27-1.png|A zapped Parasol Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIELOSTCITYJANEGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Parasol Zombie's textures Dead Parasol.jpg|A dead Parasol Zombie 2parasols.png|Two Parasol Zombies in the seed selection screen (extremely rare; only in Temple of Bloom) ParasolSprite.png|Parasol Buttered Parasol Zombie.jpg|Buttered Parasol Zombie (only in Piñata Party) IMG_2378.png|Parasol Zombie with other zombies in the Power Plants promotional image Chinese version Parasol_Zombie's_icon.jpeg|Parasol Zombie's icon that appears when about to play a level including her Parasol_Zombie's_Level_2_icon.jpeg|Parasol Zombie's icon that appears when about to play a level including her at Level 2 Parasol_Zombie's_Level_3_icon.jpeg|Parasol Zombie's icon that appears when about to play a level including her at Level 3 Trivia *She, Imp Mermaid Zombie, Bikini Zombie and her variants, Weasel Hoarder, and Glitter Zombie are so far the only zombies verified as female in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. *If she is burned or zapped, her burning or zapping animation includes her parasol. *She seems to have the same hair as a normal zombie when burned, despite the fact that she has different hair. *When she loses her left arm, the glove will still hold the parasol. It only disappears during her dying animation. This is shared with Wizard Zombie. **This also used to apply to Excavator Zombie, but this was later patched. *She is the zombie counterpart of Umbrella Leaf. *Melon-pult, Winter Melon, and Pepper-pult can attack her indirectly via splash damage. *Her appearance is a reference to Jane Porter from Tarzan of the Apes. Also, she is referenced in the code of the game as "lostcity_jane." *Currently, she is affected by Lava Guava's 3x3 explosion and the small berry of Strawburst. This might be a glitch. *Two of her can appear in the seed selection screen in Temple of Bloom, however, this occurrence is extremely rare. *She and Glitter Zombie are the only female zombies to wear visible makeup. *She is voiced by Elizabeth Cummins according to the credits. **In the older updates, she was referred to as Lizz Cummins. See also *Umbrella Leaf de:Sonnenschirm-Zombie ru:Зомби_с_зонтиком Category:Lost City Category:Lost City encountered zombies Category:Lost City (Chinese version) Category:Lost City (Chinese version) encountered zombies